Lavender Berg
Basic Information: Name: Lavender Berg Age: 72 years old Height: 6"2 Location: Good Neighbor Occupation: Local Wine Mom/Aunt, and occasional Adventurer Quotes; “It’s not drunk drunk, if your getting a wine!” and “I’m a ghoul now- so what if ya don’t like it go shove that pompous attitude right up your ass!” Background: Lavender was born in a small settlement in the Commonwealth, as are many now, there is almost no one who hadn’t been born in the Commonwealth. But Lavender wasn’t born a ghoul you know. She was born human, tan beautiful skin and brown eyes, dirty blonde hair and a fixation with Nature and animals She lived on a big farm, growing crops and helping the townsfolk out with her mother often as a child. She was considered the miracle of the settlement. But with her Beauty and kindness came a big price. Raiders. Raiders frequented the town, and they often persisted in asking for crops and and bottlecaps for payment. Her mother always forced her to hide when they came. For if she did she would be taken from her and sold to slavery. The girl was always reluctant to go though. She grew into a tall frame with wider hips in her pre-teens giving her a new beauty. Raiders passing by whistled and hooted but she ignored them And as she grew to the next year a raider visited her home, asking for payment Her mother complied and The blonde girl cautiously entered through the back. Even paid he was not satisfied.He pulled a gun and over her and killed her as she was entering the main hall. The blonde was horrified and demanded why he had done so. He did not claim why, he just said, that he ‘felt like it’. As she realized he was a sociopath he cornered her saying something bout being lucky he didn’t sell her off. He then pinned her her and raped her. After that she found herself terribly broken and in no position to even leave. The 13 year old girl nearly 14, soon in the next months proved that she was indeed pregnant with his child She cried, a natural reaction. Then went to her neighbor. She pleaded for her help knowing that the woman had taken care of her for her mother since she was just a babe. The woman had also had a child who’d died before she was born. The woman agreed as she pitied Lavender. So she stayed for 9 months and gave birth n the same dingy farm she grew up on at the sad age of 14. She could not sustain a child on her own and started living with her neighbor for a year. She breast fed the child until the elder could fully take care of it without her aid. Lavender thanked her and paid her many bottlecaps she’d saved up for the woman. (She had her own absurd amount but she wanted to award the woman for her graciousness), and then left town. She was almost 16 then and spent at least 2 more traveling on her own. She was one with Nature and She made friends with many of the commonwealth’s hellish creatures. She familiarized herself with weaponry as physical combat was no issue for her. After all she grew up on a farm! She returned and checked on the child and was glad to see he was alright. She then sought out the Raider who’d made the child and killed her mother. She awaited night to strike him across the throat with a knife. She never looked back after that. She left the settlement and went on her merry way. But along the way man things often caught her eye. And now she remembers seeing a crater in the ground, one from the atom bomb dropped nearby. She was amazed by it but felt nauseated around the vigorous amounts of radiation but remembers being pushed into the crater.. She woke up and found her arms had wrinkled and showed muscle like a ghoul. She clambered out of the crater and found a window to peer in and found she was now a hideous ghoul. She knew that she had a chance of this happening, so she was not surprised her motto became; "I’m a ghoul now- so what if ya don’t like it go shove that pompous attitude right up your ass!“ She found a neat little settlement called Good Neighbor and loved it- so she settled down and stayed. She watched as Hancock became mayor and admired him for it. She admired many for their bravery to even step in Good Neighbor. She soon never left and became the local Wine Mother/ Aunt with 6 cats. But don’t test the old woman- she’ll kick yer ass. S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Gunslinger/Animal Friend Strength:8 Perception:6 Endurance:7 Charisma:7 Intelligence: 7 Agility:5 Luck:6 Trivia! *Lavender has 6 cats *she loves children and will kick yer god damn ass if you try to hurt one *She could can and will bench press you. *She admires Hancock *She always has a bttle of wine on her *She knows ONE magic trick (She pulls a bttlecap from behind your ear makes it disapear and reappear in your hand) *She wants to hug every cat *Low key cries about the stupidest stuff while drunk ( Lavender : *sobs* I want Sugar Bombs so bad!) *She wears a wig! Category:Ghoul oc Category:Post-War Ghoul